Bam, bam, bam
by LovelessAyami
Summary: La ciencia puede hacer milagros y para fortuna de estos grandes ukes serán la prueba de ello. /Horrible, lo se pero no se me ocurre nada. La-la-laMpreg-la-lala


_Créditos Junjō Romantica es un manga del género yaoi creado por Shungiku_

* * *

Entonces… ¿Crees que funcione? –preguntaba una castaña de grandes ojos.

Hace algunos años contrataron los mejores médicos de Japón, Estados Unidos entre otros países para una "misión" que podía cambiar los matrimonios de parejas homosexuales. Tenían que investigar, hacer experimentos y pagar a cientos de personas para que funcionara.

El paso de investigación era simple, para eso contrataron a los mejores doctores del mundo, algunos ofreciendo el pago por sus labores y otros simplemente fueron secuestrados sin darles alguna explicación. Para los experimentos buscaron entre las calles a hombres y/o adolescentes sin esperanzas de vida: a nadie que extrañarían o notarían su desaparición. Muchos murieron a los meses del embarazo perdiendo "el producto" en su vientre.

Pasaron muchos años hasta que por fin un joven de tantos que estaban en las calles pudo tener al bebe, lo logro con existo a excepción del parto. No os preocupéis, sobrevivió y tras muchas semanas de reposo estuvo "como nuevo"

Él bebe lo cuidaron algunos meses hasta que por fin llego el día, el día donde todos sabrán la gran noticia.

* * *

Takahashi Misaki, 20 años. Estudiante de universidad.

Cierto universitario disfrutaba su fin de semana junto a su… pareja. Después de esa horrible semana soportando los acosos –deseados- de su pareja, ver su humor de perros cuando se despertaba y los gritos de Aikawa porque su pareja no había terminado su trabajo, como siempre.

Los dos estaban acostados en el cuarto del mayor con el televisor encendido, el castaño cambiaba de canal sin prestarle atención de que pasaban, puesto que su amado no paraba de besarle.

-Usagi~san esper… ah –un gemido salió de la boca del menor trasformando su cara de un tono rojizo.

Continuo cambiando de canal a pensar de sus distracciones hasta que paro en un canal, pero bueno, hace ya diez canales era lo mismo y decidió dejarlo ahí.

"-Así es, tras años de investigaciones tenemos…una forma en que los matrimonios homosexuales o en caso las parejas pueden engendrar un hijo.

Reunimos los mejores doctores e investigadores del mundo para poder llevar esto acabo hasta que por fin lo logramos.

-¿Y díganme, tienen pruebas? No lo tome a mal pero…

-Claro que sí, como esta entrevista es mundial quisiéramos presentarle a Jonathan. Es un chico estadounidense que se ofre…ofreció como voluntario este experimento.

_Pasaron una toma de un video de un chico en un cuarto, se veía de unos 17-20 años, fueron pasándolo y se veía como su estómago estaba creciendo. Todo lo que comía y bebía para que él bebe estuviese sano._

_*No ver a menos de que seas mayor, de no ser así se recomienda discreción*_

_ Pasaron el video de como el joven estaba dando a luz, tuvieron que hacerlo semanas antes de nacer y en forma de cesaría. Los gritos del chico y la sangre que salía era…"_

-Es horrible –comento el menor sin despegar la vista del televisor, en cambio el otro parecía tan concentrado sin prestarle atención.

"-Doctores, traigan a Jonathan y él bebe –continuo hablando.

Paso de nuevo el mismo joven cargando a su hijo, junto con otros doctores. Hicieron un zoom a la cara del bebe y se podía notar las misma facciones del padre…o madre.

-Nuestro servicio es cien por ciento privados, nadie sabrá quien a llamado y será confidencial. Desafortunadamente para Jonathan él bebe se le será puesto en adopción y cualquiera que page una suma de… dinero se le dará la custodia.

-Vaya esto si es que es un gran…descubrimiento para la humanidad. En fin, gracias por su tiempo"

-Usagi…-trato de llamar la atención apagando la televisión y vio cómo su pareja sonreía.

-Hare unas llamadas, descansa – Y sin más, se fue de la habitación.

-N-nowaki…-hablo por primera vez después de ver el mensaje de la televisión.

-¿Si, Hiro-san? –pregunto aun sorprendido por aquella noticia.

Podía ser bueno, ver a Hiro-san en estado de…embarazo volvía a loco a Nowaki. Sería tan tierno, delicado e inocente pero se olvida de un pequeñísimo detalle: NUNCA, pero NUNCA Kamijou podía ser inocente o delicado.

-Nowaki t-tu q-quisieras tener un…un… -Un sonrojo traiciono la "valentía" del demonio y oculto su rostro con las manos

-Hiro-san si tú quieres tener un hijo, estaría feliz de poder tenerlo a tu lado pero si no es así, no habrá problema. Respetare tu decisión –beso la frente de su novio y se fue a su habitación para arreglar las cosas que tendría que llevar a su turno.

-¡QUIERO TENER UN HIJO CONTIGO! -esas palabras salieron de su boca sin ni siquiera detenerse a pensarlas.

* * *

-Eso fue traumante -comentó el pequeño terrorista después de salir de su sock

-Hahaha nose quien hicier...

-Tengo que irme -Y sin mas salio de ahí.

Esa noche y parte de la madrugada estuvieron muy ocupados dos activos y un pasivo haciendo llamadas, moviendo contactas y sacando dinero para hacer"el sueño" de sus ukes.

* * *

- Necesito tu ayuda, Sumi-senpai

-Claro que si, Nowaki. ¿Que necesitas?

-Acerca de eso, ¿Qué sabes acerca de que los hombres...pueden embarazarse?

-Oh eso, ¿¡Quisiera embarazarse?!

-¡No! Yo me refería a Hiro-san. El me pidió...bueno

-Entiendo, bueno nosotros no sabemos muy sobre ese tema pero si quieres puedo preguntar a la central

-Gracias, Sumi-senpai se lo agradecería mucho.

* * *

-No, no puede ser hijo -hablo el director de la universidad hacia su hijo.

El pequeño terrorista había ido temprano a su hogar para aclarar muchas cosas con su padre

Como en primera: que no era...el hijo deseado, el que tendría una familia con una ESPOSA uno con un hombre que para ironía suya trabajaba para el.

-Yo nunca he mentido, habló enserio. AMO a un hombre

-No estés jugando onii-chan-intervino por primera vez Risako a favor de du padre, como siempre. Maldita perra.- Dile que es una broma.

-¡AMO A MIYAGI-SENSEI!

Y bam, la bomba exploto.

Un muy enojado

* * *

_Pensaba hacer algo mas decente pero no, la historia fue escrita mitad computadora mitad celular y no salió tan bien...pero bueno, es lo mejor que pude hacer después de tanto sin ver la serie._


End file.
